George Hodges (c.1641 - 1709
Biography George Hodges was born on an unknown dated in England to unknown parents and died on an unknown woman ( - ). He married first on 16 May 1663 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Mary Hudson (1644 - ). He married second on 24 Sep 1669 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Sarah Phippen (1644/5 - ). Ancestors http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=qbradlee82&id=I970 Children # Katherine Hodges (1664 - ) # Sarah Hodges (1670 - ) # George Hodges (1672 - ) # Mary Hodges (1673/74 - 1671) # Joseph Hodges (1675/6 - ) # Hannah Hodges (1677/8 - bet.1745 & 1761) # Dorcas Hodges (1680 - bet.743 & 1759) # John Hodges (1681/2 - ) # Capt. Gamaliel Hodges (1685 - 1765) Descendants http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=DESC&db=qbradlee82&id=I970 Lineage First Lineage George Hodges ( - ) m. Unknown Woman ( - ) George Hodges ( - 1709) m. Unknown Woman ( - ) George Hodges (c.1641 - 1709) m. Sarah Phippen (c.1644 - 1709) Gamaliel Hodges (1685 - 1765) m. Sarah Williams (1689 - 1779) Capt. John Hodges (1724 - 1799) m. Mary Manning (1725 - 1773) Mary Hodges (1725 - 1773) m. Capt. Francis Boardman (1748 - 1792) Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840) m. Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809 - 1877) m. Sarah Gool Putnam (1818 - 1880) Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1975) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) Second Lineage George Hodges ( - ) m. Unknown Woman ( - ) George Hodges (c.1641 - 1709) m. Sarah Phippen (c.1644 - 1709) Gamaliel Hodges (1685 - 1765) m. Sarah Williams (1689 - 1779) Mary Hodges (1713 - 1770) m. Capt. Richard Derby (1712 - 1738) Mary Derby (1737 - 1813) m. Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809 - 1877) m. Sarah Gool Putnam (1018 - 1880) Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1975) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1970) Chevaliere Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) Third Lineage George Hodges ( - ) m. Sarah Phippen (c.1644 - 1709) Gamaliel Hodges (1685 - 1765) m. Sarah Williams (1689 - 1779) Capt. John Hodges (1727 - 1799) m. Mary Manning (1725 - 1781) Capt. Gamailel Hodges II (1766 - 1850) m. Sarah Williams (1767 - 1850) Margaret Manning Hodges (1805 - 1887) m. Dr. George Choate (1796 - 1880) Caroline Choate (1834 - 1889) m. Dr. Enrst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883) Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) m. Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1971) Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) References Books Internet Books Name * Genealogical Record of the Hodges family of New England, ending December 31, 1894, by Almon Danforth Hodges,Published in 1896 for the Family of F.H. Hodges, P's. 27-30. Marriage * Genealogical Record of the Hodges family of New England, ending December 31, 1894, by Almon Danforth Hodges,Published in 1896 for the Family of F.H. Hodges, P's. 27-30. Occupation * Genealogical Record of the Hodges family of New England, ending December 31, 1894, by Almon Danforth Hodges, Published in 1896 for the Family of F.H. Hodges, P's. 27-30. Internet Birth * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I970&style=TABLE Marriage * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I970&style=TABLE Children * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I970&style=TABLE Death * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I970&style=TABLE